Kamen Rider W Drabble
by ChocoMint-tea
Summary: 13 Drabble singkat tentang hubungan Shotaro/Philip / Mind to Read&Review? :') [M FOR SAFE]


**Kamen Rider W Drabble**

**Kamen Rider W © Shotaro Ishinomori **

**This story © MistyRose-Mint (Ryuusaki Shinju)**

**Shonen-ai (Beberapa nyaris lemon)! Humor? OOC! Some AU!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**1. Keyword**

Ketika Philip memberikan dua buah kata kunci untuk mencari sesuatu, terkadang masih menyisakan banyak sekali buku yang harus ia tambahkan dengan kata kunci lainnya untuk mendapatkan buku yang ia maksud.

Tetapi ketika ia memasukkan kata kunci berupa "Hidari Shotaro" dan namanya sendiri, ia akan menemukan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna pink pastel dan bertuliskan "LOVE".

**- ღ -**

**2. Aibou**

"Shotaro?"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa kau jadi sering memanggilku '_aibou_'?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan be—"

"Karena dengan begitu, orang lain tahu bahwa makhluk cantik ini adalah partnerku."

**- ღ -**

**3. Moan**

Sesungguhnya Shorato sangat membenci suara erangan kesakitan. Entah itu berasal dari para client yang terluka, ataupun para _dopant_ yang menerima _memory break_ dari dirinya dan Philip—yang membuatnya semakin di cap sebagai seorang _half-boiled_.

Namun siapa sangaka, bahwa detektif muda ini sangat menyukai suara erangan kesakitan dari seseorang—bahkan membuatnya candu.

"Engghh... Sh-Shotaro…"

"Kau tahu, Philip?"

"Engghh… Uhh.."

"Suaramu itu," suaranya terdengar berat dan rendah—menahan gejolak nafsu yang semakin membesar kala melihat pemuda dibawahnya itu mengerang, "Terdengar begitu indah~."

"Sh-Shotaro—Ah!"

**- ღ -**

**4. Coffee**

Dari pertama kali bertemu dengan Terui, Shotaro tidak pernah menyukai pemuda _Accel_ itu. Bukan hanya karena ia sangat cocok untuk menyandang gelar '_Hard-Boiled_' dan lebih tampan dari dirinya, tetapi juga karena pemuda itu berhasil membuat Philip menyukai—

"Shotaro, kau harus mencoba kopi buatan Ryuu. Ini benar-benar lezat!"

Sejak saat itu, Shotaro bertekad untuk membuat kopi yang lebih enak daripada buatan Terui.

**- ღ -**

**5. Nekomimi**

"Philip, lepaskan dan buang."

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja…."

"Hm?"

"Kau sungguh terlihat menggoda dan sexy dengan nekomimi yang terpasang dikepalamu. Apalagi jika kau tidak menggunakan apa-apa dan—"

_BUG_

"DASAR _PERVERT_!"

**- ღ -**

**6. Raito**

Sonozaki Raito

Itulah nama asli pemuda _cyclone_ itu. Walau begitu, ia tetap saja tidak ingin menggunakan nama pemberian orang tuanya tersebut—dan memilih menggunakan 'Philip'. Banyak alasan di balik keputusannya itu. Dan alasan yang paling utama adalah—

"Philip, kau sedang apa?"

—Karena ia menyukai bagaimana Shotaro memanggilnya.

**- ღ -**

**7. Dasi**

Shotaro selalu terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas disertai dengan dasi dan topi fedora hitam yang selalu menutupi rambut karamel miliknya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari makna tersembunyi dari warna dasi yang ia kenakan—tidak, kecuali satu orang.

Shotaro yang memakai dasi berwarna merah marun yang sengaja ia pasang agak longgar dan topi fedora yang biasa ia kenapan kini ia letakkan di meja—sehingga memperlihatkan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan, membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy dan menggoda.

Namun bagi Philip, Shotaro yang berpenampilan seperti itu sangatlah menyeramkan. Karena hal itu bisa berarti ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan 'normal' selama beberapa hari.

**- ღ -**

**8. Rose**

Suatu hari yang cerah di kantor detektif Narumi.

Shotaro menemukan selembar kertas dan sebuah bunga mawar di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan penasaran, ia membuka dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_My life would be hell_

_If I didn't meet you._

Tanpa sadar wajah Shotaro merona merah dan membuat seorang pemuda cantik yang mengintip dibalik pintu yang menuju ruang rahasia tersenyum puas.

**- ღ -**

**9. Detektif**

"Hei, Philip."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa itu Sherlock Holmes?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah detektif fiksi terkenal. Bersama dengan Dr. Watson menyelesaikan berbagai kasus kriminal. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika Holmes jatuh cinta kepada Dr. Watson?"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana jika aku sebagai Holmes jatuh cinta kepada Dr. Watson, yang dalam hal ini adalah kau?"

Dan perkataan Shotaro sukses memunculkan semburat merah jambu di pipi _chubby_ Philip.

**- ღ -**

**10. Obat**

"Minum obatmu, Philip."

"Tidak mau."

Shotaro menghela napasnya—frustasi. Pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu keras kepala. "Philip, dengarkan aku. Jika kau tidak meminum obatmu, kau tidak akan—"

"Sembuh. Aku tau itu."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak segera meminum obatmu?"

"Karena," Philip menundukkan kepalanya, "Jika aku sembuh, tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk terus berada di sampingku."

**- ღ -**

**11. Ulangan**

"Besok kita akan adakan ulangan biologi." Ucapan sang guru kontan saja menuai reaksi protes keras dari kelas 11-3. Bagaimana tidak? Kau baru saja diberikan materi tentang sel—dan itupun belum selesai, tetapi gurumu langsung mengumumkan bahwa besok ulangan.

Namun tampaknya hal itu sama sekali tidak ditanggapi dengan serius oleh seorang murid yang memiliki wambut sewarna karamel—sebut saja ia Hidari Shotaro.

"Shotaro? Kau terlihat cukup tenang?"

"Memangnya aku harus apa? Menjerit frutasi? Hal itu tidak akan mengubah keputusan _sensei_. Buang-buang tenaga saja," ucap Shotaro dengan nada malas dan sukses membuat Philip kebingungan. "He? Tumben sekali."

"Lagipula," sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya, "Dengan begini aku bisa 'belajar' denganmu malam ini. Aku penasaran, bagaimana jika sel sperma bertemu dengan sel sperma lainnya?"

"KITA BESOK BUKAN ULANGAN TENTANG REPRODUKSI, _BAKA_!"

**- ღ -**

**12. Buku**

Philip dan buku miliknya adalah dua hal yang tidak mungkin dipisahkan. Kemana pun Philip pergi, pasti ia akan membawa serta bukunya. Dimana ada Philip, disitu pasti ada bukunya. Dan semua orang beranggapan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan Philip dengan bukunya.

Well, hal itu tidak seluruhnya benar karena—

"Philip."

"Hm?"

"Berhenti membaca buku itu ketika kau sedang berada bersamaku."

"Maaf, Shotaro. Tapi—"

"Berhenti membaca atau aku pergi."

"Ugh—baiklah! Baiklah!"

—Shotaro adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Philip dan bukunya.

**- ღ -**

**13. Lock**

Shotaro tidak ingat bagaimana pakaian miliknya dan Philip terlepas dan berserakan di lantai. Ia juga tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia mencampakkan novel _hard-boiled _miliknya, bagaimana ia bisa berada diatas sofa yang sempit bersama sosok menawan tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun, atau bagaimana bisa dirinya dan sosok itu bergelut dalam sebuah kenikmatan duniawi dengan cairan sperma yang berceceran sampai ke lantai.

Satu-satunya yang ia ketahui adalah—

"Hnn… Shh-Shotaro~"

—Ini semua berawal dari pintu ruang rahasia yang ia kunci dengan sengaja.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n:** Ini kedua kalinya saya membuat fanfic Kamen Rider W dan... Maaf jika mengecewakan! :')

Jadi,

Mind to Review? ;")


End file.
